1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a releasable fastening means for clothing items, more particularly, a releasable fastening means for caps, brassieres, and nursing brassieres which allows fastening and unfastening and securement of the clothing item to a user without hooks, buttons, snaps, zippers, latches, buckles, or the like.
2. Problems in the Art
Conventional clothing items having portions which must be attached together or must be used to secure the item to the user have utilized a variety of mechanical devices to facilitate this fastening. Hooks, buttons, snaps, zippers, latches, buckles, and the like are prime examples of this hardware. Choice of a mechanical fastener such as this is based upon considerations of function, operation, economy, strength, purpose, ease of operation, and style or aestheticness. For example, most caps have adjustable snap fasteners whereas most brassieres have hook and eye combinations or some kind of a button, hook, or snap.
Although it is acknowledged that advances have been made with regard to these mechanical fasteners for these particular clothing items, they still operate in the same general manner with the same general structure similar to the way they have existed for many years.
The standarized use of conventional mechanical fasteners throughout an industry for a particular clothing item is based upon a determination of what seems to be most appropriate for that particular item.
Sometimes, however, there are real needs for alternative means of fastening to satisfy or solve special considerations involved with regard to a particular clothing item. One specific example would be the conventional brassiere, wherein the traditional fastening means involves a hook and eye configuration, or multiple hooks and eyes. Fastening and unfastening is cumbersome and difficult for the user, especially if the fastening is in the back.
Likewise, a conventional baseball-type cap traditionally utilized an elastic band for fitting to various sized heads, and recently has implemented various types of adjustment or securement-type straps in the back of the headband of the hat. Most of these involve either an adjustable belt and buckle configuration, or a multi-holed snap configuration. In both cases, it is cumbersome and time consuming to adjust the fit of the cap.
Additionally, it would many times be much more convenient to be able to fasten and unfasten these clothing items using just one hand, rather than two hands. A nursing brassiere conventionally uses snaps or latches for the flaps, which generally require the use of two hands to either unfasten or fasten. This is cumbersome and inconvenient if the child is being held, therefore it would be advantageous to be able to quickly, conveniently and easily operate the fastening means with one hand.
Handicapped or persons limited in mobility or dexterity would also benefit from this type of fastening means.
It is therefore a primary object of this invention to provide a releasable fastening means for clothing items which improves upon the art and solves problems in the art.
A further object of this invention is to provide a releasable fastening means for clothing items which can be fastened and unfastened with one hand.
Another object of this invention is to provide a releasable fastening means for clothing items which does not utilize mechanical or interlocking structure for fastening.
A further object of this invention is to provide a releasable fastening means for clothing items which has inherent adjustability.
Another object of this invention is to provide a releasable fastening means for clothing items which is convenient, economical, and easy to use.
A further object of this invention is to provide a releasable fastening means which is easily replaceable.
These and other features, objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent with reference to the accompanying specification.